Twin Babies
by Jack of the North
Summary: Hermione's lost, she doesn't know which brother she wants to be with, on top of that,she's just given birth to twin babies. Who will she choose in the end? Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron, Arthur, ooc,smut,random pairings and random scenes, soap oper
1. Chapter 1

"They're so beautiful," Hermioen sighed, fawning over the two babies she held gently in her lap. Emma and Bonnie snuggled closer to her, two identical fluffs of red hair graced their heads. 

"They look just like their father," Hermione whispered. 

"Which one?" Ginny scoffed. "I can't believe you don't know if it was Fred or George that got you pregnant." She sat on the edge of the bed. Despite how beautiful the twin babies were and how happy Hermione seemed she was still angry with her brothers.

"What gits," she said fiercely. "They are going to be on the receiving end of my bat bogey hex the next time I see them." 

"Ooh, wouldn't want to be them," Fred said, bouncing through the doors. 

"Speak of the devil," Ginny muttered under her breath, moving to sit on the window sill. 

"How are my beautiful girls?" George asked, also bouncing in. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked out the window. They were charmed to show mountains and fields and in the distance, she could see a rainbow stretching between two of the mountains. 

"They are doing fine," Hermione said. She smiled contentedly, handing off a baby each to the men. She smoothed down her straight hair and smiled at the twin men standing either side of her. 

To be honest, when she first pursued them, Fred and George, they didn't notice her. It wasn't until she straightened her hair and started wearing make up that they really payed her attention. They'd been hot and heavy for a few months, with no one discovering their secret. But then that had all changed when she had gotten pregnant. The twins had been ecstatic but it took some convincing for Hermione to be so openly happy about it. When they had finally told Mrs Weasley she had simply hugged them all, happy to finally be a grandmother and practically ran off to start knitting booties. Ron and Harry hadn't taken the news so well. Harry had been angry but Ginny soon calmed his nerves. Ron however had flown into a rage, yelling and throwing things. He accused the twins of taking his woman and no matter how many times Ginny pointed out that he was now with both Lavender _and_ Luna, he wouldn't see reason and refused to stay at the Burrow while the trio was there. 

Hermione sighed and shook her head of the unpleasant thoughts of Ron. Now was about bonding with her new family. 

"So, are you going to find out who the father is?" Ginny asked from over by the window. 

The three exchanges glances and while the men were scared, afraid that they would have the babies taken from them if they weren't the father, Hermione was sure it was the right thing to find out which one did indeed father the girls. 

She nodded her head resolutely. "I am."

She was about to call for the Healer to cast the charm to find out the girls' father when Molly and Arthur burst into the room.

"I have the pie!" Molly called wildly, her hair sticking out at all angles. 

"We had to go to the muggle bakery," Arthur supplied. "Funny things, those muggles. So inventive."

"What pie?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused. 

"The pie you wanted, dear," Molly said, exasperated. "You threw a bedpan at me when I said I didn't have any pie. Then you sent me to get some." Her eyes landed on the two girls. 

"They're here?" she asked, not quite believing that she was finally a grandmother, her life's ambition. 

"Yes Mum," Fred spoke up. "I'd like you to meet Emma and Bonnie." 

Molly happily accepted the little girl the Fred offered while George handed his little girl to Arthur. 

"They're perfect," Arthur breathed, awed.

"It's funny," Molly said, looking closely at the baby she was holding. "She looks just like Ron."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried glanced, missed by the rest of the room's occupants. 

"So, who is the father?" Molly asked, looking between her two sons. The door opened and everyone turned to see who the new arrival was. 

"Yes, Hermione?" Ron said and everyone gasped at the sight of him. "Who is the father?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Big thanks go to **Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte** for writing most of this chapter. She is the queen of smut, go and check her stuff out, especially if you love the twins...  
**

* * *

More gasps followed as another brother strode purposefully into the room behind Ron.

Hermione looked at the redhead men all standing around her, loving them all dearly. She focused on the one the most recent arrival, the one that had gone through the most dramatic change of all, Percy. His green contacts stood out as much as Harry's eyes, like twin emeralds on a tanned surface. His hair was now windswept, falling haphazardly across his brow and she fought the urge to reach up and push it back off his face, it was that desire that had gotten her in trouble in the first place.

START FLASHBACK

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightening flashed overhead, illuminating the lone cabin in the woods. Darting between the trees were two figures. Their rain soaked clothes clung to their bodies, clearly outlining ever curve and ripped muscle. He had found her lost in the woods, the freak storm had taken her by surprise and she had been unable to find her way back to her camping spot where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

He led her to a small log cabin, hidden among the ancient trees and sheltered from storm by their massive trunks. Still holding her hand he led her inside, where it was cold and the wind whistled through the gaps in the walls. She shivered and he felt it, pulling her into his arms for a moment to share some of his warmth before moving away, and starting a small fire in the massive iron stove set into the far wall.

Hermione forced her eyes away from his muscular back, clearly defined in the sodden shirt and took in her surroundings. There was a small cot to her right, and the stove was directly opposite, besides that the only other item in the room was an over turned milk crate that served as a bed side table.

"Who lives here?" she whispered, Percy looked up from where he was kneeling by the stove, making sure the weak flame didn't go out. His hair fell into his eyes and she felt the urge to brush it away.

"I do, when I am in the area. Much cheaper than renting a flat because I only ever come here to sleep before I am off again", He brushed his hands against his pants and stood up. There wasn't much space between them in the tiny cabin.

"Fighting bad guys", she grinned.

"Someone has to do it", he gave her a cocky grin and flicked his head back, but the hair remained plastered to his forehead. She couldn't help herself, she closed the distance between them and used both hands to push it back. He closed his eyes at the sensation and sighed. She was so close she felt that breath all the way to her toes.

Becoming bold she closed that final gap and reached up on her toes to brush her lips against his, moaning into his mouth when his tongue flicked against her lips, asking for entrance. She gave it to him readily, opening her mouth so he could explore her hot cave.

It wasn't long before they shed their dripping clothes and were entwined together on the narrow bed. Hermione lay atop him, feeling his pulsing arousal against her thigh. Grinning wickedly she reached between them as she nibbled on his ear and caressed the straining organ with her small hands. Percy groaned and flipped her onto her back, entering her swiftly causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

Giving her a moment to adjust to his bigger than average girth he began his possession of her, kissing her hard as his lower body slammed into hers giving her what she needed. He was unlike any of his brothers in that he was all take an hardly any give but Hermione loved it, loved that he became so lost to everything around him as he strived for his own pleasure.

As his thrust became faster she felt her own building sensation, and hooked her legs around his lower back, pushing back and feeling that oh so familiar ache. He moved to kiss her neck, biting the tender flesh as he met his end. He grunted and jerked within her and it was in that moment she found her own release, crying out his name and arching into him.

END FLASHBACK

They never spoke of that night again. When she had woken in the morning, he had been gone and she was able to apparate back to the campsite where a very worried Harry and Ron smothered her in hugs and insisted she eat and sleep after such a 'hard' night. 

At the time Hermione had believed that her and Percy alone knew of their passionate night together but the hard blazing look on Ron's face told her he was either there or Percy had told him. She didn't think Percy would have told him so that left…

"You little pervert, you watched us?" Hermione demanded of Ron, tearing her gaze away from Percy's. She didn't dare look at the twins. She couldn't stand to see the hurt look on their faces, the betrayal. 

"Hermione," Percy said softly, stepping towards the bed. "Are these my babies?"

* * *

**A/N If you haven't guessed by now this story is going to have a daytime soap feel to it... It is in no way realistic and completely ooc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is a little... random. Haha. I'm in a random kind of mood and am really writing this for my own pleasure now as opposed to a readable story with an actual story line. **

I've written a companion piece called A Pain Too Deep and it sort of tells Percy's story and why he's so different. Also go and vote on my poll on who you think should be the father of the babies. Right now Charlie is winning and the results will greatly influence who I make that father, so go vote!

* * *

Everyone gaped at her as she stuttered and faltered over her words.

"I – I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Percy!" Mrs Weasley cried suddenly, making everyone jump. She threw herself at her son, fussing over his new contacts and how tanned he was. "Where have you been these last few years? No one has heard from you since… well since you lost dear Penelope."

"That doesn't matter now, Mother," Percy said, tearing himself free of his mothers arms to look at the two babies Fred and George had reclaimed. "There are more important things to discuss."

"Hermione what is going on here?" Fred asked heatedly. "I though the only Weasleys you had been with were George and I."

Hermione blushed bright red, red enough to make any Weasley proud, and her gaze subconsciously slipped to Ron, standing quietly in the corner glaring at everyone.

Luckily though, no one noticed and another secret was safe, for the moment.

"Everyone out!" a nurse called bustling through the door and retrieving the twins off of the big twins. "Its time for a feeding."

With lots of angry glaring the Weasley family slowly filed out of the room, the twins glaring at Percy as he swept around dramatically and strode out the door, his black knee length coat billowing behind him. Hermione sighed and silently thanked the heavens that they were gone.

"Nurse, can you send a Healer in to do a paternity test when you get the chance," Hermione asked as the nurse positioned the babies at her breasts.

"Of course dear. Don't you know which one of those gorgeous twins is the father?"

"It's more of a case of I don't know which one of those gorgeous brothers is the father."

"Oh," the nurse said, her eyebrows nearly shooting into her hairline. "Well how many possible fathers are there?"

Hermione thought for a moment and counted them off in her head.

"Five, no six, no five. One of them was too long ago to be the father." Hermione had the decency to blush.

"You slept with five men in the space of a week?" the nurse said. She usually didn't judge her patients when situations like this arose but five men! Five_ brothers _no less.

"It was a crazy week!" she defended herself. "My parents, Dan and Jean, had just died. I was very needy."

"But Miss Granger, five brothers!" The nurse was still shocked and let it be known.

"Well, in my defence it was five brothers but only three different occasions."

The nurse simply shook her head and left the room, muttering about the youth of today and orgies.

Hermione sighed and relaxed back against the bed while the babies continued to suckle. It had been a crazy week. It had started with another mind blowing night with the twins and then her and the boys had gone camping and then incident with Percy had happened and then the next night her parents had died and to take her mind off it, after the funeral Bill and Charlie had whisked her off to Romania for the weekend. Tears had lead to alcohol, which had led to more tears and the boys trying to comfort her. Like the incident with Percy, it had never been openly discussed though her and Charlie had exchanged the occasional letter. He had freaked out when he heard she was pregnant but she had reassured him that the babies were not his. Now, though, she wasn't so sure. Looking down at the girls, studying their features for any telltale sign wielded no results. They looked like any Weasley baby. She looked up as the door swung open and in strode Fred. She smiled at him. She loved that man that was for sure. Everyone thought he was dead after the final battle but the magic that had killed Voldemort had miraculously brought back to life all the dead that had fought against the Death Eaters.

"Hey," she said softly. "Do you hate me?"

Fred kissed her forehead and sat on the bed. "Never."

He glanced over his shoulder to the closed door.

"I know the last half hour has been crazy but I want you to know I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Fred," she said. They had never talked of love before but she always hoped that the twins loved her.

"I know you do. That's why, I came in here, because we love each other and we have these beautiful babies together and I just know they're mine. And, well, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The randomness is continued in this chapter. Haha. I again have to thank Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for writing a large chunk of this - if you know her you'll be able to pretty easily guess where from she writes from. haha.  
**

**So you all want Charlie to be the father huh? Some twisted individuals even voted for arthur, jk. Unless specifically requested our dear Hermione will not be engaging in sexualness with Mr Weasley. But then again, never say never. If you haven't voted for the father, go and do so on my page...**

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Hermione demanded, snatching the ring from him and holding it up to the light. The huge diamond sparkled in the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"Hermione I love you and if we marry, then by wizard law these will be my babies, regardless of who is the father. Please Hermione?" Fred begged. Fred above all had been the most excited about the babies. He spoke to her stomach every night, reading them stories and singing them songs.

"Fred, that isn't fair to which of your brothers is the father. Especially Bill, you know how badly he wants kids."

"Bill?" Fred asked, and Hermione instantly realised her mistake. "Bill?" Fred asked again, louder this time. "Bill!"

"Somebody call?" Bill asked, striding through the doors, Charlie hot on his heels.

Hermione broke out into a smile before she could stop herself.

"Bill, Charlie." She beamed at the two of them.

"Bill, Charlie," Fred repeated, scowling.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Charlie said. From where she was lying on the bed she could just make out a new tattoo on Charlie's chest, snaking up onto his neck were the tail of a dragon casually flicked back and forth.

That tattoo hadn't been their the last time she saw him, when she had spent hours finding every tattoo, scar and burn on his body.

_Flashback_

_Hermione wiped her hands on her pants before pushing a strand of hair from  
her face, tucking it back into the loose bun on the back of her neck. They had  
whisked her after her parents funeral and in their own bizarre way had decided  
physical labour was the best medicine for grief – she had certainly been  
kept busy enough to forget about the tragic car accident that had claimed Dan  
and Jean Grangers lives._

She glanced over at Charlie Weasley was had been straining by her side all  
day in the hot sun, they only had one more day before the Dragon enclosure had  
to be ready and despite the use of their wands it still took a lot of brute  
force to move the massive boulders and dirt. Bill Weasley stood at his side  
helping, he had jumped at the chance to escape his nagging wife for a few days  
to give them a hand.

Both men were shirtless, their tanned skin shone with sweat in the sun, both  
of them were proud to show of their muscles and tattoos – even Bills scars  
held their own sort of appeal. She licked her dry lips and Charlie saw. He  
tossed her the canteen of water and she tipped it up only to find it empty of  
the clear water she so desperately wanted.

"I'll just go and fill this up," she told them sadly not really wanting  
to leave their comforting sides, glancing back at their muscular backs before  
making her way across the dusty reservation to the large lake they had to haul  
water from daily. She was bent over filling up the canteen when a loud yell  
from behind her startled her and made her fall into the refreshing water.

She spun around in time to see a completely naked Charlie Weasley barrelling  
straight toward her, closely followed by his older brother who matched his  
attire. Much as she knew she should she couldn't look away as they reached  
the waters edge and dove in one after the other.

She sat in the shallows, fully clothed as the two muscular Weasley men  
wrestled moments before noticing her.

"Come and join us Hermione," Bill called just before Charlie dunked him  
back under the water.

"Yeah come in, the waters great!" Charlie exclaimed, beckoning her with  
his free hand, the other was still attempting to drown his brother.

She looked behind her but nobody could see them from where they were, she bit  
her lip for a moment before deciding why not; skinny dipping was the perfect  
thing to cheer her up. Stripping off her clothes she slowly walked into the  
water, both men noticed her nipples turn to hard pebbles as she got deeper and  
deeper.

Both men swam to meet her and in a bold move she grabbed the back of  
Charlie's neck and drew his mouth down to hers, feeling the need for human  
contact. Bill moved silently behind her and she gasped against his brother's  
mouth when she felt his lips against her neck. Charlie took the opportunity to  
plunge his tongue into her hot wet cave making love to her mouth.

Hermione found out that afternoon just how different the two brothers were  
together compared to when she had the twins at the same time. It was  
definitely an experience she would like to indulge in again.

_End Flashback_

But life had called her back and after a few steamy nights with the eldest Weasley brothers she had returned to England. Returned to the twins and the craziness of that week was put out of her mind until a few weeks later when the pregnancy stick glowed 'positive'.

Approaching the bed and the now asleep babies, Bill and Charlie each took a side while Fred was pushed out.

"Hermione," they said together. "Are these our babies?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N All me in this chapter. Go and check out the profile page **_http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1541584_** for more randomly crazy stories. Its a crack up, I demand you go and look it up.  
**

**So Charlie won the who is the father poll with a resounding 40 per cent of the votes, but is he the father?? Dun dun dun...  
**

* * *

An hour later Hermione sat nervously on the bed. The babies were in the nursery and Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie stood around the bed. Everyone's gaze were fixed on the Healer, he had the results of the paternity test on the girls.

"Wait!" Fred cried suddenly. "Hermione you never answered my question."

Hermione spluttered and stammered before she could manage to get anything coherent out.

"Is now really the time?"

"Now is the best time! If you say yes, I want to know its yes to me and not just yes to the father."

"You asked her to marry you?" George bellowed.

"I love her George, you know I do," Fred defended.

Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly, protesting not being fed for half the day. Spying Mrs Weasley's pie, she _Accio-ed _it to her and greedily tucked in.

"Ooh, can I have a piece?" the Healer asked, while the twins argued over who loved Hermione more.

"Me too?" requested Charlie. It had been ages since he'd had some descent pie. Serving up the delicious desert, the gathered group watched in interest as the twins continued to fight. They were now listing what they had done to make her happy.

"After the first night we spent with her, I sent her flowers," Fred said.

"That's right, he did!" Hermione piped up, taking another bite of pie.

"I always make her come, without fail," George boasted.

"Hmm, he's right, George has wicked skills."

"That's because he's a man-whore and gets nightly practice!"

"Jealous!" George accused while Fred looked insulted.

"You're with other woman still?" Hermione asked, hurt.

"Hello pot, kettle here, how many of my brothers have you been with?" George raged.

"Five," Hermione said quietly, thoroughly chastised.

"You mean four," Fred said dumbly. "Four of his brothers, so five in total."

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head ashamed. "I mean five, six in total."

"Ron!" Charlie said in disbelief. "You slept with Ron?

"It was long ago, before any of you."

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the last night of school. The graduation feast had just concluded and the students wearily trudged upstairs to pack. Tomorrow, they would be leaving the castle, for most of them, forever. The seventh year Gryffindors lingered in the common room, reluctant to put an end to their last night together. Lavender and Parvati sobbed quietly into each others robes in the corner while the rest lounged lazily by the fire. In a rare show of affection, Hermione and Ron were snuggled up together, though they weren't actually dating. They had tried, but failed spectacularly, earlier in the year. They now contented themselves to remain friends, occasionally sharing the occasional snog or hug, but nothing more; friends with not quite benefits. As the night wore on the fire died down, the seventh years one by one retired to their dorm room until all that was left was Hermione and Ron. _

_"Ron," Hermione said hesitantly, running her hand over his denim clad thigh. "I have something to ask you, a favour if you will. But I don't want you to read anything into it, or think there is more happening then what there actually it. It's just one friend helping another friend out."_

_"Spit it out, Hermione," Ron said, taking pleasure in running his hands over her curves. _

_"I want – that is to say I don't want – what I mean is, I don't want to graduate a virgin. I want you to be my first."_

_"You want to have sex!" Ron asked, shocked. Shocked that __any__ woman would offer him such and honour, but that it was Hermione, he nearly exploded in his pants right then and there. _

_"I'll understand if you don't want to but I really would app-" any further words were cut off by his lips on her. Lowering her to the rug in front of the dimly glowing fire, Ron carefully undressed first himself and then Hermione. She stared unashamedly at his naked body, eager to learn what the other girls were always giggling about. She let her eyes travel over his well-defined chest, sweeping past the tattoo of the Quidditch goal posts and continuing down, a trail of red hair leading to the focus of the giggling. She looked back up his body to his face, searching it for a reaction to what he thought of her body. He was doing a similar expectation, his eyes lingering on her breasts, the small book she had tattooed there making him smile. It was done on a whim, her, Harry and Ron, each branding themselves with something from their years at Hogwarts; Harry's of course, was a snitch, but instead of a seeker chasing it, a dragon flew over his back, chasing the small winged ball. Hermione watched fascinated for a moment as a redheaded wizard flew across the goals tattooed on Ron's ribs. She hadn't been as brave as the boys, her __Hogwarts, a History__ tiny in comparison, the size of a matchbox, its pages flutter in an invisible wind. Both of them shook their heads out of their reverie and laughed at how they had both gotten lost in the memory. _

_"You're so sexy" Ron said, laying down on top of her and kissing her soundly, searing her soul. _

_"I'm glad it's you, here with me," she whispered, returning his kisses. She understood then, in the heat of passion, why it was they fought so well. With all that unresolved sexual tension, it couldn't help but come out in nasty words, spoken before they were full thought through. _

_Any more thoughts of fights or bickering were forgotten as Ron expertly moved down her body, eliciting moans and sighs from her. _

_As the fire died to a few glowing embers, they came together. Unusually Hermione felt no pain as Ron drove into her, bringing her to climax within minutes. She turned them over and with the skill usually shown only by porn-stars, she rode him for what seemed like hours until, just as dawn was breaking over the horizon, he spilled his seed inside her, calling out her name. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Ron?" Fred and George asked together, finally stopping their bickering.

"He's my best friend!" Hermione defended. "It was only right that he was my first."

The boys all muttered in agreement, hating to admit she was right.

"Well, do you want to know who the father is?" the Healer asked, capturing everyone's attention once more.

They all nodded and held their breath.

"The father is…"

* * *

**A/N This is your last chance... The father _will_ be revealed in the next chapter so have your say before all is decided. No turning back then. But it won't be the end of the story...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N The randomness continue, of course, but this chapter is also a little sad as the boys find out if they are fathers or not...  
**

* * *

The Healer looked down at his notes and his brows furrowed together. He flicked through a few pages and then turned to the group.

"The_fathers_ are, William and Charles."

Everyone was stunned. Shocked, to say the least.

"Bill AND Charlie? As in one is the father of one baby and one is the father of the other?" Fred said, making sure he understood completely.

"Yes, William – uh Bill, you say – is father of Bonnie, while Charlie is father to little Emma."

"How?" they boys all asked together.

Hermione supplied the answer, "Among fraternal twins, in rare cases, the eggs are fertilized at different times with two or more acts of sexual intercourse, either within one menstrual cycle or, even more rarely, later on in the pregnancy. This can lead to the possibility of a woman carrying fraternal twins with different fathers. This phenomenon is known as heteropaternal superfecundation. One 1992 study estimates that the frequency of heteropaternal superfecundation among dizygotic twins whose parents were involved in paternity suits was approximately 2.4." Five blank faces stared back at her. "Two eggs, two sperm, two babies fathered by two different men."

They nodded their heads but still looked slightly confused.

"Twins with different fathers," the Healer supplied.

The boys all chorused, "Oohhh."

And then the news really began to sink in.

"I'm a father," Charlie said numbly, not quite comprehending it all.

"I'm a father!" Bill shouted and rushed from the room, practically bouncing off the walls. "I'm a father!" they could hear him calling down the halls.

Hermione turned to the twins who stood, staring blankly at each other.

"Are you okay?" she asked them. Fred turned to her and buried his head in her neck. His body shook and she could feel his tears against her neck.

George however refused to look at her and instead turned to Percy.

"Need an associate?" he queried.

Percy eyed Hermione and Fred on the bed for a moment. Hermione knew there was something he wanted to say and was making up his mind whether or not he would say it. Not seemed to be the answer as he turned back to George.

"Let's go, there has been some unrest in Belgium."

The two turned and billowed out the doors.

"Do you own anything black?" Hermione heard Percy ask George.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked over Fred's shoulder as the Healer too, slipped out.

"You said-" Charlie began.

"I know," Hermione interrupted. "And I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think you were the father. I thought it was Fred, I was hoping it was Fred."

"You lied to me!" Charlie accused, pointing his finger at her.

Fred seemed oblivious to the fighting. He'd climbed into the bed with Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist, and wailing for his babies.

"As soon as Emma is able to be released, I'm taking her to Romania."

"No!" Hermione cried, trying to sit up but Fred impeded her movement. "She's my daughter, you can't run off to a foreign country with her."

"Then come with us. You, me, Bill and the babies. We'll all go live in Romania."

Charlie rushed forward and took Hermione's hands, ignoring Fred who was now making quiet whimpering sounds and seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Charlie… Fred needs me," Hermione said.

"No I don't!" Fred said, suddenly awake and jumping off the bed. "You broke my heart and set me up only to watch me fall. I wish I had never asked you to marry me!"

He took off out the doors, calling for Percy and George to wait up.

"So, Hermione. Come live with Bill and I?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I would love to."

"Forgetting someone?" a woman announced from the door. They turned to see Fleur standing there. Her long silvery hair was blowing in the same wind that seemed to stir Percy's cloak and her bright blue eyes were flashing in anger.

"Beel is my 'usband and any babee of 'is, is going to be my babee," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "'E does not want you're leetle bookworm babee."

"I'm a father!" Bill cried, running back into the room, completely ignorant to the fact that he had just passed his wife. "She's beautiful and perfect and I've never been happier! Ever!"

"We'll see about that!" Fleur cried and took off towards the nursery.

"Stop her!" Hermione cried. "She's after my twin babies!

* * *

**The two fathers thing is totally possible, I didn't make it up. Thank you to Mama0407 for originally suggesting two fathers and Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for suggesting Hermione sprout off the info about the two fathers to twin babies. If Fleur's accent sounds dodge, its supposed to!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This chapter is sooo short but they'll be leaving the hospital soon so yeah...  
**

* * *

Bill turned, his blood pounding, his heart racing. That French bitch was after his baby.

_I must stop her._

He took off like a shot, side stepping a startled looking nurse who looked thoroughly confused at the whole situation.

Up ahead he could see Fleur veer off into the nursery where the twin babies were. Suddenly, from out of nowhere a lunch trolley appeared. With a skip and a jump Bill somersaulted over the trolley, landing on the other side of it with a, "Yahhhh!!"

Fleur glanced over her shoulder to see Bill hot on her tail. She grabbed the startled looking nurse that was in charge of the babies and thrust her towards Bill.

They crashed together onto the floor in a tumble of limbs and Bill struggled up.

Fleur closed and locked the door behind her. The room was eerily quiet, all the babies seemed to be sleeping. She moved from bassinet to bassinet, reading the names of the babies as she went. Finally she cam to two little red-haired baby girls. They were sleeping peacefully, an ID bracelet around each wrist identifying one as Emma, the other as Bonnie.

_But which one waz Beels? _

She didn't hear the door open behind her and with the stealth of a samurai ninja Bill crept up behind her, launching himself at her at the last second so they both went tumbling through the glass window, emerging into the corridor on the other side.

"They are my twin babeez! Mine!" Fleur screamed at the top of her lungs while the Aurors dragged her away. Hermione stood, Bill and Charlie either side of her, watching while Fleur screamed at her in French.

"Vous la salope stupide, vous dormiriez avec n'importe quoi. Vous paierez pour que vous avez fait."

"Shut your mouth!" Bill cried, understanding her angry words. He put an arm around Hermione and drew her sobbing form to his chest.

"Why is she being so mean?" Hermione wailed. "I only slept with six different brothers. I'm not a bad person!"

Bill ushered Hermione back to her room while Charlie organised for the babies to stay in Hermione's room, not the nursery and for extra beds to be added so Hermione didn't have to sleep alone.

They settled back in and everything returned to the calm of before.

"I think I'll just rest."

Hermione closed her eyes but had no intention of sleeping. Inside her heart was breaking and she needed some undisturbed time to process everything that was happening.

Fred and George had left her, abandoned her. Fred had asked her to marry her but had gone running when the truth finally set it. Ron was angry at her and though Bill and Charlie seemed happy enough, Hermione felt abandoned and alone. But through all the pain and anguish and heartache, she couldn't help but think how good Percy looked.

* * *

**Thank you G.V.S.L. for supplying the French for me, i can't remember what I asked her to translate, lol, but I think it was something like you stupid bitch, you'll sleep with anything, I'll get you for this. Or you'll pay for this... **

There once was a lad named Kyle

The reviews he left made me smile

No matter how silly

Or how willy-nilly

Always would put a smile on my dial


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This chapter is longer then usual TB chapters to make up for the shortness of last chapter. Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for her contribution to this chapter - you can see where her stuff starts - and KaraSays for the prompts.**

And Thank you thank you thank you to Weasleyforme, my 100th review! Big sloppy kisses for you.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked around the room. It was Percy's old room and now hers. The girls were set up in Fred and George's old room, the next one over. Mrs Weasley thought it fitting that the newest Weasley twins were in the old twin's rooms. Charlie and Bill had decided to move home for a while and they were both bunkered down in their old room they shared. Hermione was glad there was no feelings of jealousy between them. There shouldn't be considering she had been with both of them at the same time. She smiled whenever she thought about that grief and alcohol fuelled weekend, working hard during the day and playing just as hard at night. They'd done things to her that the twins couldn't even imagine.

Hermione shook her head and continued redecorating her room. Everywhere she looked, Percy haunted her and she was determined to exorcise him from the room and her mind. She transfigured, moved or vanished everything bar his impressive bookshelf and a single sweater that smelled of Percy.

She blamed the hormones for her sudden obsession with the Rogue Death Eater Bounty Hunter. Everything about him captivated her; the way his robes billowed; the flick of his hair; his skin, rough and tanned due to countless days and nights out in the elements, on the trail of Death Eaters and other Dark Wizards. And the smell. It was the same cologne he used when he was at school but now there was an added woodsy smell to him that lingered in Hermione's senses to drive her wild with lust. It was jut one night, she reminded herself. But no matter what she did, she couldn't forget it. He was so sure with his touches, his kisses. Everything was deliberate and he never hesitated.

"Percy," Hermione sighed, her throaty lust filled moan filled the small room. But suddenly she felt the cool air of the room hit her wet nipples and groaned in frustration as her breasts began to lactate. As if on que not ten seconds later Emma and Bonnie began to wail. Not bothering to change her spoiled shirt, Hermione hurried to the girls' room, finding Bill there trying to calm the girls. Both girls, not just his. Hermione smiled gratefully to him as he passed first one, then the other to Hermione after she had gotten comfortable in the large armchair in the corner.

Despite not being identical the girls seemed the same in every other way. They were on the same sleeping and eating schedule, their little faces scrunched up the same and their little hands swung about in identical bawled fists when they had been ignored for too long. Which, thankfully, didn't happen all that often. They calmed now, happily and eagerly suckling on their mother's breasts and Hermione and Bill contented themselves to watch their daughters.

"Bonnie's got smaller ears and mum's nose," Bill whispered, running a rough finger gently over his daughter's nose. "I think she's prettier then Emma."

Hermione chuckled and the girls scrunched up their faces for a moment before continuing their feed. "You may be slightly biased. They're both perfect."

Hermione gazed lovingly at her children, her daughters, her girls. They were perfect, right down to their identical tufts of curly red hair.

"Take them! I don't want them!" Hermione screamed three weeks later, thrusting Emma towards Charlie, her father. She had gotten nearly no sleep in the past month and was one feeding away from packing her stuff and running after Percy and the twins. She was convinced she was not cut out to be a mother.

Charlie hesitantly took his daughter, scared Hermione would in fact leave but she simply collapsed onto the couch and burst into tears. Mrs Weasley shooed the boys and the babies out of the room and placed a comforting arm around Hermione.

"I know it's hard," she said soothingly.

"No you don't!" snapped Hermione before more tears leaked from her eyes. Hermione sobbed unashamedly into Mrs Weasley's robes. "They're evil!" she rasped, checking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't advancing on her. "They won't sleep, they won't stop crying and they eat like its going out of style. Look at these!"

She pointed to her two large breasts that were straining against the button up collared shirt she had on. "If I wanted to look like Pamela Anderson, I would have seen a doctor, not your sons."

Mrs Weasley furrowed her brow but correctly decided not to ask who this Pamela was. Maybe she was one of Hermione's friends from the muggle world.

"Why don't you go and have a rest, dear? The girls have just been fed so they're right for at least two hours, we will watch them, you sleep."

Hermione didn't even fight her about it, just wearily trudged up the stairs to dream about before she had children.

Hermione settled into her messy bed, sleep overtaking her almost immediately.

She felt someone shaking her arm. She cracked open her eyes to see Remus and Sirius before her.

"You're dead," she said to the two men. The just laughed at her, helping her into a sitting position. Hermione's head swam, all she could think was that there was two handsome men on her bed and her breasts were the size of basketballs.

"We came to give you this," Sirius said and nodded to Remus.

Remus pulled out a plate and in the fading light Hermione saw that it was a bowl of grape jelly and a piece of gooseberry pie.

"We thought you should eat something, and the others were just having desert." Remus flicked his head towards the door, indicating the rest of the house. The silent house. Only when the entire house was empty or asleep was it so quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, her throat saw and her voice husky.

"They're watching the dragons hatch," Sirius said, his cheeky grin firmly in place. He ran a hand through her hair, simultaneously brushing out the tangles and removing it from her face. "You look so tired."

"Yeah and you sound crook; cough drop?" Remus opened his hand revealing three maroon Throaties lying innocently in his hands. "They'll cure what ails you."

Hermione reached for them but just as her hand touched Remus', the pair shimmered and were replaced with Fred and George.

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Hermione was seriously confused by now but in her sleep-addled state, she figured it was just best to go along. They quickly moved into a position that they all enjoyed, George underneath, Fred on top, Hermione sandwiched between them.

She moaned, feeling the first pleasure she'd felt since the girls were born. Her back arched into Fred and she sighed. They were all fully dressed still but just their bodies, pressed against her was sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She could feel Fred's erection pressing against her thigh and moaned in please as the men slowly relieved her of her clothes. The cool air felt great against her full sore breasts and Fred's lips felt even better.

Suddenly George seemed to disappear from beneath her, only leaving one well-defined body leaning over her.  
Her eyes flickered open and she let out a gasp at who she saw but didn't stop her arms from shedding off his shirt for him. He stared down at her, passion and desire setting his simple brown eyes aflame. He flipped her beneath him, her sensitive nipples rubbing against the smooth fabric of her sheet. They hadn't eve done anything like this, and she wondered when he would turn her back onto her back.

She didn't move, just held still, waiting for him to touch her, to kiss her, to do everything she thought he would never do again. She had almost given up hope of him ever coming back to her, had almost let her tears dry over him but that tiny flame that had been flickering in the darkness suddenly returned full blaze. He had returned and that was all that mattered.  
His lips ghosted over her shoulder as he pressed his front to her back, the crisp hairs of his chest causing shivers down her spine. She held her breath waiting for him to turn her over, to take her the way he knew she wanted.  
However, he continued his lazy exploration of her spine before surprising her by slowly lifting her leg and slipping his own between hers. She felt his arousal jutting against her quivering folds, and moaned as he slid against her slick arousal. He hooked one arm around her torso and caressed her full breasts, preparing her for him before plunging into her without warning. She cried out and pushed back against him, urging him to move faster. He obliged her willingly, plunging mercilessly into her pliant lips, taking all he could and soaking in her cries of delight, answering them with his own grunts of approval.  
As her orgasm began to wash over her she felt the undeniable urge to see his face as he found his fulfilment in her body. He held tight as she came, shouting out as her milking grasps caused his seed to spill deep in her womb and it was only when her breathing had returned to normal did he let her flip around to face him. "Arthur," she breathed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him with abandon.

Hermione woke, her body slick with a cold sweat but her face flushed from her dreamings. Her dreams about a man she had willed herself to forget. A man long lost to her. It had only been one night and it had taken all her effort to forget. However, it seemed her body wouldn't let her.

A knock on the door made Hermione jump. She clutched at the sheet, covering her scantily clad body against who ever was at the door.

It was the man himself.

"Arthur," Hermione said. She cleared her throat and attempted to speak without the slight quiver to her voice. "What is it?"

"The girls are ready for their feed."

Hermione nodded and he moved to close the door.

"Wait!" Hermione called, just loud enough to stop him in his tracks. "Do you – do you ever think about that night? Our night? Do you still remember?"

Arthur paused in the doorway, his sad soulfully eyes staring straight into her. Hermione couldn't read his expression though and wondered what he was thinking. He turned to leave, unable, it seemed, to face her.

"Arthur?" Hermione called, her voice full of vulnerability, pain and fear. But still he didn't turn. He remained standing there, half in, half out. Finally he cleared his throat and answered in a clear voice, "How could I ever forget?"

And then he was gone. He left to door open slightly and Hermione could hear his heavy footsteps on the stairs. She sighed and began dressing, her mind going back to that night, many moons ago.

_It was late at night. Everyone else had gone to bed…_

* * *

_Laughs evilly. I would like to say blame G.V.S.L and her smutty mind but I shamefully admit I was the first to write Arthur a little while ago, it just never made it to the page, or screen rather. But blame her for encouraging me and offering to write the Arthur smut - though she once claimed she never would - and for fueling this taboo ship. _

_The rest of Hermione's flashback will be in the next chapter so be prepared for Arthur smut. Don't worry, it'll be a lot like Percy, **fanfic** Arthur will be HOT! Well less cringe worthy at least. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So I know most of you DON'T want to see Arthur but for those of you brave enough, here it is. This chapter isn't necessary to read for the plot line. Remember it's a flashback! **

Come on Kara, you can do it...

* * *

_!FLASHBACK!_

It was late. Everyone else had gone to bed, as far as Hermione knew. But she couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the twins filled her mind as she tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. The redheaded boys had been on her mind a lot lately. She wasn't positive, but she thought her efforts were finally starting to work. On their own or together, they always seemed to be around and she always found some way to touch them or whisper naughty things in their ears. She was getting frustrated, sexually, and if she didn't have them soon, she might just burst with unresolved sexual tension.

Right under her window, she could hear Pig fighting with Errol, trying to get the older bird to come hunting with him.

Hermione groaned in frustration and again tried to find a comfortable position, this time on her stomach. Throwing off the covers in frustration, Hermione sat up and grabbed her wand.

"Don't even think about it," Ginny said from her bed. "If you want to read, go down to the study. I can barely sleep with all your tossing and I refuse to attempt to do it with your wand shining in my eyes. Go!"

Hermione grumbled and climbed out of bed. "I was going to use it to get dressed. I'm going for a walk."

"It's the middle of the night!"

"I know but I can't sleep and I have… things on my mind."

"More like _twins_," Hermione heard Ginny mumble. Searching in the dark Hermione located her favourite outfit, her mini skirt, uggs, blue sweater and long thick brown scarf. She dressed silently, stubbing her toe on the cupboard door and then slipped out of the room, crept outside and quietly shut the door behind her.

Hermione breathed in the cold clean air of the countryside and made a wide circle of the Burrow. She paused to laugh at the gnomes who seemed to be having a party. They had erected a shed out of discarded sheet metal and were currently line dancing to Billy Ray Cyrus' Achy Breaky Heart.

One gnome was leading them off, calling the dance moves. "Allemande Left and allemande right, do-si-do and bow to your partner."

Hermione shook her head and wandered off. She wandered over to the flowery section of the garden, breathing in the beautiful scents of the jasmine, which only bloomed at night.

"Hermione?"

She turned, startled to find Arthur sitting not three feet away.

"What are you doing out here? You'll freeze to death," he said. He couldn't help but notice the way the her long white legs glowed almost silver in the bright moonlight. The short skirt she was wearing barely covered her legs and he had a perfect view right up to her lacy white underwear when she sat down on the garden edge.

"I couldn't sleep and Ginny kicked me out."

Arthur felt his pants tighten as she casually rocked her legs from side to side, flashing him every two seconds.

Hermione knew exactly what she was doing. She always had a fascination with the Weasley men, from Bill down to Ron and the man that created them all; their father, Arthur.

"What about you? What are you doing out here? I'm sure Molly would rather have you in bed beside her."

Arthur snorted in bitter protest before he could stop himself. "That woman wouldn't know I wasn't in bed if I didn't sleep there for a week. Past her children she sees nothing."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She always thought that the Weasley's had a loving relationship but maybe things weren't as they seemed. Maybe this was her chance…

"When was the last time, if you don't mind me asking, that you two were together… intimately?"

Arthur regarded her silently, tossing up just what to reveal to her youngest son's best friend. But she was more than just Ron's school friend. She'd become an odd member of the family and she had wisdom beyond her years.

"Once, a few months after Ginny was born and then never again." He turned away, not wanted to see the pity and shock on the young girl's face. "If Charlie had been a girl, I think that number would be a lot larger. That's the only reason she would come to me. She wanted a girl. She had Ginny and then apart from that last time just before Christmas, never again."

"I'm sorry. What – what happened?"

"Those children are her world, cooking for them, cleaning up after them, sewing, mending, knitting, writing letters. Everything she does revolves around them."

"Well what about when they were all at school?"

"She would go stay with an Aunt." Arthur bowed his head at his shameful confession. His marriage was a sham.

He didn't notice Hermione approach him until she was already in his lap.

"Maybe she just needs reminding of what she's missing. But first, let _me _remind _you._"

With the moon high overhead and the scent of jasmine filling theirs heads, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips against his lips. The kiss deepened almost immediately, both searching for something that they'd desperately been missing. Arthur eagerly accepted her advances, hungry for the touch of any woman, pleased that this gorgeous young witch was willing to offer it. Hermione imagined the twins, their laughing faces and teasing smiles and grudgingly settled for the man that had made them.

She could feel his growing arousal pressing against her lacy knickers. When she'd straddled him, her skirt had ridden up exposing the tops of her thighs and her arse. His kisses were hungry and Hermione was proud that she could help him and give him something he'd been wanting, needing for nearly twenty years.

He pushed his hands up under her sweater, his cold hands skimming along the soft warm skin of her stomach to settle on her breast and Hermione shivered at the differences in temperature.

Not breaking their kiss, Hermione reached down and moved his robes aside, expertly unbuckling the belt of the pants he wore underneath. She slid them along his thighs, just enough so that his impressive arousal sprang free, shrinking only slightly in the chilly air. Hermione breathed a sigh of appreciation as she pushed her underwear aside and lowered herself onto her best friend's father.

Arthur gasped at the sensation, she was so warm and oh so very tight. Molly hadn't been this tight since their wedding night. His enjoyment in his wife becoming less and less with each passing child.

Hermione knew that he hadn't had a woman wrapped around him in years and didn't want to make him come to soon so she was careful not to engage her muscles, a trick she usually pulled to get a man really going. Instead she pushed up slightly before sinking him into her once again. He moaned in pleasure, her warm intimate folds wrapped around him like a cocoon around a butterfly.

Hermione gave a started cry as Arthur pushed expertly right into her pleasure spot. He smirked up at her, proud and a little surprised that he still had the skills to pleasure a woman.

They worked together, both desperately seeking their climax, sometimes working for the other person, other times selfishly taking what they wanted from each other's bodies.

Hermione felt it first, the building of bliss, gathering at her hot core until every sense was heightened. Arthur's warm mouth on her neck, where her scarf he been pushed aside, sent her over the edge. Her muscles tightened and she threw her head back before her mouth crashed against her lover's, her moans and whimpers lost in his mouth.

He followed not far behind, her orgasm his undoing. He wished he could cry out, shout out his gratification and sated contentment but instead he just kissed the young woman wrapped around his cock, silently thanking her for everything she offered and gave.

When they were done, they didn't say a word. Arthur cleaned them both with his wand and Hermione kissed him gently on the cheek.

She offered a shy smile before turning and noiselessly running back to the house.

Arthur often spent many moonlight, jasmine scented hours out in the garden, waiting for her, but she never came to him again.

**Another poll up regarding this fic on my page. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter...  
**

* * *

Hermione plodded down the stairs, lost in thought. She had often thought about her night with Arthur, she knew it was wrong but there was something about being with the man that just felt so right.

The babies were screaming their heads off again and she was surprised the little gremlins hadn't woken her. Charlie and Bill were pacing with them but there cries only increased when they caught the scent of their mother's milk.  
Hermione settled on the couch and arranged pillows around her, unbuttoned her top and accepted the bawling infants. They suckled hungrily and Hermione dismissed their fathers.

Hermione stared down at them. They were gorgeous and perfect when they were quiet like this, but when they got going she didn't know how she would ever be able to raise them on her own. True she was surrounded by family and had two of the most supportive men as fathers, but it didn't mean anything if she didn't have someone to curl up with after the babies had gone to bed. She was, essentially alone.

Just as she felt the tears begin to form, Ginny saddled nervously into the room and sat across from Hermione and the babies.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said sadly, noticing the twitch behaviour of her friend. Ginny smile and jerkily picked up a book before putting it down again.

"Was it painful? Giving birth?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed. "You were there. Don't you remember? I broke three nurses' hands and hurled a bedpan through a window."

Ginny laughed nervously.

"So, it was painful?"

"Painful? I felt like I was being ripped apart."

Ginny paled and picked up the book before throwing if down again.

"What about being pregnant? That part was good, wasn't it? Having them in you, feeling them grow…" She looked at Hermione hopefully.

"Yeah, apart from the morning sickness, headaches, backaches, needing to pee, the massive belly, swollen everything, it was great!"

Ginny now looked ready to throw up or run or both.

Hermione looked down at the babies, now nearly asleep. They're soft cheeks aglow with milk-induced contentedness.

"But it's worth it. It's hard, but I'll know it will get better. And when I see Bill and Charlie with them…that much love makes up for any pain."

Ginny's face tightened as she fought off the tears.

Hermione looked up and grew concerned. "Is everything alright, Ginny? With you and Harry? You're not… Are you?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ginny cried and ran from the room. She ran past Charlie who was coming back in to help Hermione put the babies down.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

Hermione debated what to reveal before finally settling on a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Beats me."

Hermione handed Emma off to her father and put Bonnie down herself before righting her top and sitting back down.

Charlie sat next to her and Hermione sensed a 'serious' conversation about to take place. He took her hands in his and rubbed his thumb gently over the smooth skin on the back of her hands.

"Have you decided what you want to do about Romania?"

"Charlie, you know I said I would go."

"Yes, but that was right after you had given birth, you might have changed your mind since then."

Hermione stood and walked slowly to stare out the window. Outside she could see Harry flying about, Arthur in the garden and she thought she saw the billow of Percy's robes but she knew it was just her imagination. She sighed and forced her thoughts back to the room and the pressing question Charlie had posed.

She had, in truth, been having second thoughts. She barely managed with a whole houseful of people helping, how would she handle the girls on her own, with Bill and Charlie working?

"You don't have to decide now, They're still young and I don't think mum would let us leave but in the next couple of months, think about it. Okay?"

Hermione turned back and smiled at this man, this man who never questioned her bad decisions, just stood next to her and supported her.

"Thanks, Charlie," she said quietly, joining him again on the couch and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He squeezed her back tightly, though he was thoroughly confused. "For what?"

Hermione broke the hug and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. "Being you."

* * *

**Have your say, go and vote on who you want Hermione to end up with. You get two choices, so use them carefully.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N So this is the last chapter. Its random and well... random lol.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and especially to the girls at the twin exchange. Without them this story would never have existed. And special special thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for basically telling me what to write when our crazy ideas were weighing me down and I couldn't focus on just one. This last craziness is dedicated to her...

* * *

_Eight months later…_

Ginny sat in front of her family. Her entire family. Fred, George and Percy had returned at her emergency request. Her now swollen belly pressed against the edge of the table and her hands worked nervously at knitting a bootie. They all stared at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. Molly sat next to her husband, tenderly stroking his knee. Things had improved tenfold for them in the last couple of months, beginning not long after Hermione and the girls moved to Romania.

Unable to put it off any longer, Ginny put down her knitting and reached to take her boyfriend's hand.

Seamus smiled at her reassuringly and they both turned to the depressed man sitting as far from them as possible.

"Seamus and I are getting married. The baby… is his."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Harry pushed away from the table and stalked out of the room.

No one had been more surprised then he when Ginny had announced that she was pregnant and it wasn't Harry's, mostly because Ginny was supposed to be marrying _him. _No one suspected anything when, a month later, her and Seamus took up together, thinking it was a coincidence. It never crossed their minds that he was the father.

Everyone listened as the couple told their story. It came out that her and Seamus had met up in a bar the night the twins were born. Ginny had stormed off from Harry after the worst fight they had ever had. They both had widely different views on Hermione's current predicament. To Harry, the bushy haired bookworm could do no wrong, but Ginny was furious with her friend, with the way she carelessly used her brothers. They had fought, Harry tirelessly defending his friend, while Ginny called her every nasty name under the sun. She had stormed out, right into the waiting arms of Seamus Finnigan. She knew it was wrong, and he knew she was with Harry. But Ginny figured if Hermione could do it, so could she. And Seamus was a man, he was weak.

Ginny smile apologetically to Hermione and Hermione smiled back. They hadn't seen each other in months, Hermione living in Romania and all.

But Hermione had a small idea of what she was going through, she would stand by her friend.

Charlie sat next to Fred, bouncing Emma on his knee, the baby girl laughing and giggling.

"Hey, Emma," Fred said quietly. All conversation and wedding plans stopped a moment before starting again a half second later. "I'm your uncle Fred."

Hermione looked up from where she sat giving Bonnie her bottle. She and Fred's eyes locked together and without a shadow of a doubt, Hermione knew she still loved him. Despite sharing a house and children with his two eldest brothers, despite lusting after Percy, despite Ron taking her virginity and her emotional affair with Arthur, Hermione loved Fred the most.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw George watching them, a curious look on his face.

"You two really love each other, don't you?" he said, capturing the attention of all those in the room. Bill and Charlie had long accepted that, while they lived together as a family and all loved each other very much, past sex, Hermione wasn't interested in them, romantically. But if Fred could make her happy, they were happy for her.

Hermione's eye teared instantly, at everything she had lost and all the things she may yet have.

"Yes, I love him very much."

All eyes turned to Fred, waiting for his response, waiting to see if he could forgive her.

"Fred?" George prompted.

"I love you, Hermione." He was out of his seat and at her side in an instant. Carefully avoiding the baby, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly, drinking in her taste that he had missed these long nine months.

Everyone cheered but stopped instantly when Harry bashed back through the doors. He glared at the happy couples and stalked up to his room.

Ginny sighed and followed him.

They hadn't spoken. Not once her entire pregnancy.

_Flashback_

"I'm pregnant."

"It isn't mine."

"What – how do you know?"

"I'm sterile. It seems all those Avada Kedavra curses had an effect after all."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"I can't be here, with you. Just get out. Never speak to me again."

_End Flashback_

She knocked lightly on his door and pushed through, not waiting for a response.

He sat on his bed, staring out the window, lost in thought, in his grief, in his anger.

"Please be happy for me."

"I can't."

"He's a good man. He'll be a good father."

"I could have been a great father, Ginny."

"Harry, don't do this to yourself."

"I'm sorry if my depression is upsetting you."

He turned away from her, back to the window where rain clouds were gathering and the wind was howling.

"I'm getting married on Sunday. I really want you there."

Silence.

* * *

_Sunday_

Hermione winked at Fred as she made her way up the aisle. She was, of course, Ginny's Maid of Honour. Honour, yeah right.

He smiled brightly back, so happy to finally have her all to himself, not having to share her with anyone, even George. She was moving back to England, with the girls and they would all live together in a cute little cottage down the road they had picked out yesterday. Bill and Charlie knew it was the right thing to do. They loved the girls and would always be their father, but they also knew that their daughters need a safe, stable home.

The wedding march swelled from the hired band and Ginny made her way down the aisle. Though she smiled, the tears in her eyes didn't seem like happy tears.

She took her spot next to Seamus. There was no denying the sheer panic in his eyes. They moved through their vows and were just coming to the rings when a loud _crack_ rang through the air and the boy-who-lived appeared, waving a piece of paper wildly above his head.

"Stop! Stop the wedding!"

Everyone turned to stare at him as he tore down the aisle and gently pulled Ginny away from Seamus.

"I'm the father! I'm the father!" he cried. "I'm not sterile!"

A few snickers sounded through the crowd but most were too intrigued to make a peep.

"Don't be mad, but I while you slept last night, I took some of your hair and the hospital tested it for paternity of the baby, just in case. And the results came back and I'm the father!" While he babbled, Ginny's smile grew wider and true happy tears filled her eyes. "So they tested me again, and I'm not sterile!"

"I can't believe you're here." Ginny was stunned, not seeing far past the fact that Harry was standing before her.

"Yeah, well, you said you wanted me here." Harry smiled.

Ginny could hardly let herself be happy, for this didn't forgive her indiscretion.

As if reading her mind, Harry kissed her deeply then shook his head.

"I don't care, I love you. I just want us to be happy. Together."

They smiled and embraced to the cheers of the guest and the relieved sigh of Seamus.

"Oh and there's something else," Harry whispered in her ear over the crowd. "We're having twin babies."


End file.
